


《一根龙肠引发的血案》

by berserker_of_light



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserker_of_light/pseuds/berserker_of_light
Relationships: Bard/Dragoon





	《一根龙肠引发的血案》

《一根龙肠引发的事故》   
事情的开始，就只是因为那么一根龙骑的肠子。  
那是龙骑和他的四人小队一同出门冒险之时，经过一场场紧张激烈的战斗，大家皆是精疲力尽。队伍里的吟游诗人皱着眉，肌肉紧绷，眼神直直盯着敌人，显然十分专注，他的手腕一扣，缓缓拉紧了弓弦，箭头直指敌人。长期一同冒险，配合紧密的骑士、白魔和龙骑都对他的反应心知肚明，吟游要发劲输出了。  
龙骑心里一个激进，脑子里仿佛有一个莫古力在叫嚣，就是现在库啵！  
伴随着一个帅气的后跳，龙骑把龙肠连给了正在咏唱崩石的白魔法师，吟游诗人用力射出那一箭，空气中除了箭头破风的声音什么也听不到。  
气氛突然十分安静，刚把崩石扔出去，准备扣个法令的白魔眨了眨眼，一头雾水。刚才大喊着让白魔给自己治疗的猫女突然沉默了下来，给自己读了一口深仁厚泽。  
龙骑心下一惊。  
连错人了。  
这点小失误对于经验丰富的团队根本无伤大雅，他们还是顺利地从迷宫中通过，带着一打战利品凯旋，大家都没人把这件事放在心上。  
或许除了龙骑士。  
他不是最优秀的冒险者，但也自认为经验丰富，一个紧张把肠子连给自己没想连的人这种事在今天之前都没在他的预想里出现过。不过不管是自责也好，失落也罢，心宽胃口好的龙骑士很快就把这件事放在了背后，毕竟在他看来，一切事物都会变好的，要是是自己的战斗技巧有点什么问题的话，那就去打木桩吧。  
龙骑士很快就把这件事忘了，直到他没把肠子连给大喊着辉煌的吟游诗人而是连给了骑士时，才把之前那件事连着这次一起刻在了基因里。  
龙骑士觉得自己不对头，虽然吟游诗人没说什么，但是作为互相扶持着一直到现在的搭档，龙骑士有点愧，毕竟自己也是说过我的肠子除了陆行鸟只连你这种话的人。  
事实上，除了肠子的事，还有一件事同时困扰着我们可怜的冒险者，那就是吟游诗人的存在感对他来说太高了。这当然不是在苛求吟游降低自己的存在感，毕竟他也不是什么远东的忍者。只是吟游诗人在场上，龙骑就忍不住因为在意他而走神，这样的情况是什么时候有的？  
看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，呼吸就好像急促起来的自己，又是什么时候出现的？  
事实上这样的自己在很早之前可能就存在了，在他刚能给别人连龙肠的时候，他半开玩笑地对吟游诗人说，我的肠子只给你连。实际上他说的那句话，是由衷的心里话。  
虽然听起来像是搭档之间的玩笑话，但是龙骑说出这句话的时候却感觉心怦怦直跳，一阵热血上涌。  
我的肠子只给你。实际上伴随着你的搭档也一直只能是我这样的潜台词。  
只给你连肠子这种笑着打哈哈时说出来的吹牛一样的玩笑话，被当做像是什么私定终身的情话一样，这个约定被龙骑士偷偷了交给吟游诗人，连带着他自己都不敢确认的、对对方的的小小心思。

吟游诗人最近有点儿小郁闷。  
他的搭档龙骑最近频频走神，还好几次把本该给他的龙肠都甩给了其他人，还都是在关键时刻。他当然不是在质疑搭档的战斗能力，也不认为他在刁难自己，只是他对最近时常魂不守舍的龙骑士感到了一阵担心。  
老是这样，他还离怪物那么近，要是在战斗中可怎么办。  
自己总不能把他藏起来吧。  
精灵甩了甩头，好像是要把自己的阴暗想法甩在脑后。  
主要是，最近龙骑对自己有些微妙的距离感，就是自从那两次连错肠子之后。吟游有些茫然，自己并不会说什么，那个肠子只连给自己的约定也只是被当做玩笑话，那龙骑为什么还是在躲着自己呢？  
吟游躺在床上，不安地翻了个身，叹了口气最近正是冒险者小队闲下来的时候，每天就是帮人跑跑腿，其余就是他们的空闲时间，闲下来的时候吟游都在弹琴，最近他刚好写了一首歌。不知道为什么，弹奏这首歌的时候，脑子里全是龙骑士的笑脸。  
龙骑士一个近战枪兵，心大的很，最喜欢吃他做的心形饼干，一天能吃一打，嘴角还沾着些饼干渣子，被诗人伸手抹掉。  
还好龙骑士不知道给他做心形饼干的精灵对他的那些隐秘情感。  
精灵翻身下床，随意套上一件外套，背好弓，推开了旅馆房间的门。白魔和骑士已经坐在魔女咖啡厅的桌子前了，当然，龙骑士也在。他们面前都摆好了一个松饼，上面浇了格里达尼亚园艺工获得的枫树糖浆，精灵认出这是昨天骑士和白魔去海都度假的时候买回来的。龙骑士没有穿着他满是刺的硬邦邦盔甲，露出了软软的头发，穿着一件背心，裸露着胳膊让白魔给他涂止痛药。人族男性的脸颊上贴着一个小小的创口贴，冲着骑士挤眉弄眼。龙骑士一边把左手伸出来给白魔上药，一边和骑士小声说着什么。  
吟游诗人低低笑了一声，他良好的听力让他听到龙骑士说的是“这个松饼做的还没有吟游诗人好吃呢。”  
吟游诗人向伙伴走去，他发出的脚步声让龙骑士注意到了他，原本冲着骑士微笑的脸僵硬起来，取而代之的是一种局促的表情。这样的表情让吟游诗人的态度也不由得僵硬起来。  
猫女骑士注意到了他们之间尴尬的气氛，狠狠地拍了龙骑的后背一巴掌，差点把他呛死，龙骑士这才敢直视精灵的绿色眼睛。，  
“早上好，吟游。”龙骑士扯出一个笑容，好像和他对视就要窒息了一样，手指抠着桌面，恨不得马上把眼睛移开。  
精灵不明白他的态度，他不算是不会读空气的人，相反他对为人处世相当擅长，却怎么想也不明白龙骑士的态度是怎么回事。骑士冲他打了个招呼之后马上就把他的目光移开，和骑士聊起天来。吟游诗人心里又酸又微妙，说不出是什么感觉，有一些被冷落的失望，甚至对关系好的龙骑士和骑士有些不满。但他为人温和率直，即便是龙骑对他的态度不太对劲，他也不会将过错归咎于自己的伙伴们。  
吟游诗人看向龙骑士手上的伤，想伸出手握住龙骑的手掌，还没触到，想起了龙骑刚才的态度便又收了回来，龙骑士本来准备把手收回来，看到他没有碰到自己的手，也不自然的搓了搓手指。  
“伤口为什么不直接让白魔治好呢？”吟游诗人皱着眉盯着龙骑士的伤口，感觉有些揪心。龙骑士只是挡住手上的淤青，冲他摇了摇头，“受一次伤就是要用疼痛记住，才不会继续受伤。”  
吟游诗人呆了一会，龙骑士全程心不在焉，也没和自己说话，倒是白魔和骑士老是对着他挤眉弄眼，好像只有自己什么也不知道。吟游诗人心里有点不是滋味，于是站起来和伙伴们说自己去交些制作理符，有事可以用通讯贝联系他。白魔塞了口松饼，让他路上小心，便冲他招了招手，但是又猛的冲龙骑士眨眼。  
吟游诗人不太明白他的意思，过了两秒他听到了骑士在桌子底下猛踹了一脚龙骑士。  
“诗人！我有些事...”龙骑士喊了一句，声音有些大，惹的邻桌都看向这四个冒险者。  
吟游诗人疑惑地看向他的搭档，似乎在等着他的下文。但是龙骑士却支支吾吾地叹了口气。  
他说，没事了。  
吟游诗人苦笑了一下，点点头，往门外走去，他听到猫女在说着什么“大怂包！”“怂逼！”之类的词，不过他现在只想找点事去做，不再想龙骑的事了。  
三天后四人又去了迷宫冒险。  
这次吟游诗人在集中注意力攻击的时候突然感觉自己充满了力量，好像攻击起来顺手又顺心，突然发现自己被龙骑的肠子连住了，龙骑正在使劲输出，一整套下来枪进枪出，帅气利落。  
吟游诗人想着不能落于人后，也连着唱了好几首歌。这时骑士突然吃了个大伤害，身体直接飞了出去，奶妈忙着帮骑士恢复状态，龙骑自然就变成了第一仇恨。  
龙骑士转眼就吃了一套伤害，敌人冲着他的要害砍去，诗人拉弓射箭，往龙骑跑去。一个远敏站在敌人面前，却把把近战的龙骑往自己身后推。  
这时骑士被白魔拉了回来，对着敌人就是一波挑衅，其他人加把劲输出，这才有惊无险平安离开迷宫。  
诗人受了些伤。  
倒不如说他连意识都快没有了，白魔虽然把他治好了，但他透支了体力被龙骑背了回来。  
诗人睡着之前看到的是龙骑士快要哭了的脸。  
诗人清醒过来时看到的是陌生的天花板。  
他朦胧地看到双手抱胸靠在墙上的龙骑士。  
想要开口说话，嗓子却很痛。  
龙骑睁开眼，看到诗人醒过来了，开心的要去叫醒旁边睡着的白魔和骑士。  
诗人摇摇头，比了个食指让他安静些，拍了拍身旁让龙骑躺下。  
他们就这样在未曾失去对方的庆幸下度过了一夜。  
第二天清晨，白魔提出要给吟游治疗剩下的小伤口，被吟游拒绝了。  
龙骑士很生气。  
“不是你说受的伤要记住才不会再受吗。”  
“可是这是因为我受的伤，没有必要啊。”  
“你是觉得我是因为你受伤愧疚才过意不去吗。”  
龙骑士被吟游诗人明显的酸意堵的说不出话。  
“如果我们之前好好交流战术而不是因为你个人逃避我的原因才错失良机，我才不会受伤。”  
龙骑士明显惊讶于他会说出这样的话。  
诗人在开口之后就被愧疚冲垮了，他不该对龙骑士说这样的话。  
他不知道为什么自己就说出了这样的气话，是生气于龙骑士总是躲着自己吗？  
龙骑士低着头，准备推门出房间。  
诗人叫住了他。  
“晚上在魔女咖啡厅门口等等我..我写了新曲子。”  
试探。  
龙骑士的眼神一下就亮了起来，他点点头，拿起枪跑了出去。  
吟游想着去看看其他两位队友，他推开门之前早就听见门内淅淅索索的声音，但他心里想着事，没把这声音往心里去。  
他径直推开门，看见了几乎都要扒在白魔身上的猫女。  
他们在接吻？  
高个子的精灵脑子空白了一瞬，轻轻地把门关上了。  
他知道骑士和白魔的关系好的像是一个人，也知道他们从小一起长大，只是他没去想他们是这样的关系。其实这完全合乎情理，他们好的要穿一条裤子，完全不忌讳吃同一样东西，他们一个男性和一个女性，保持着这样的距离，在他看来都可以马上送去黑衣森林互相交换戒指了。  
那如果是两个男人呢。他和龙骑士也保持着这样的距离，他们在吟游诗人还不是吟游诗人，龙骑士也只是枪术师的时候就认识了，他们互相救过对方的命，他们互相扶持，他们晚上可以躺在一张床上，可以为了取暖紧紧相拥。  
可是骑士和白魔他们接吻了，他们互相拥抱，互相抚慰对方的心灵，他们比一般的搭档都更加紧密。  
如果可以的话，吟游诗人当然希望自己和龙骑永远是最棒的搭档，他们四个人可以一直一直冒险下去，龙骑永远会把龙肠给自己，他也能一直给他弹琴。  
但是吟游诗人会和龙骑士接吻吗？  
弓箭手会不会和枪术师成为伴侣，和他分享自己的心灵，互相抚慰对方的肉体？  
吟游诗人在想龙骑的嘴唇，他的嘴唇一直很干，但是却有血色，很有生气，他想起他们在野外露营的时候，龙骑士和他睡一个帐篷。  
他想到龙骑士的身体，结实的腰腹，富有力量的背肌，脱衣服时因为伸展凸显出的腰窝。  
再往下..  
再往下他不敢想下去了。  
他感觉最近自己是因为练习厨艺的原因，吃了太多太补的东西。

吟游诗人觉得自己还是想和龙骑士在一起的。  
可能还想和他发生性关系。  
于是他决定今天晚上向他告白。  
龙骑士晚上如期赴约，在一个没人的角落，他们坐了下来。  
精灵演奏家冲他点点头，开始弹奏起来。  
龙骑对他的演奏总是很专心的，起初他们相遇的时候就是在弯枝牧场，吟游诗人在用笛子吹一首曲子。  
当枪术士知道弓箭手吹奏的是自己写的曲子的时候感到由衷的佩服。  
那时候龙骑士只是枪术士，诗人只是弓箭手。  
那时候世界还没有这么大。  
那时候世界对于他们来说，只是一个叫做格里达尼亚的都市和一片大大的黑衣森林。  
还有他们两人。  
直到有一天，沙都的剑术师被他的白魔青梅竹马拉到了冒险者行会，世界突然变大了，他们去了很多地方，经历了很多事，但是陪伴在彼此身边的依然是对方。  
从某一个时刻开始，吟游诗人的歌只为一个龙骑士而写。  
“龙骑...我最喜欢你了。”  
吟游诗人鼓起勇气说出心里话，只是身边的龙骑士因为连夜看护他而困到靠着他睡着了。  
吟游诗人笑着叹了口气。  
那就改日吧。  
诗人在那天晚上之后的第二天，获得了一个烂醉如泥的龙骑。  
白魔和骑士一脸你自己拿这家伙看着办吧，一边一二三嘿咻嘿咻把龙骑丢进了诗人怀里。诗人心里庆幸了一下他没穿盔甲，红着脸搂住了龙骑的腰，把他带回旅馆房间。  
龙骑的身体热乎乎的，还有一股酒香，熏的吟游也有点醉，龙骑的呼吸沉重，吟游把龙骑抱到床上，脱掉了他的外衣和裤子，去打了点睡，拧了条毛巾，准备帮龙骑士擦身子。他本来打算把龙骑士的背心也脱掉，放在过去他一定先脱了，但在明确了自己心意的现在，反倒有些不太好意思了。  
吟游帮龙骑仔细地擦完了脸上的汗，龙骑可能是喝多了，微微张着嘴小口喘气，好像很热的样子，吟游在呼出热气的口中看见了他殷红的舌头。精灵又擦干净了他的上身，毛巾在胸口和腰部擦过的时候，人族男性的身体细微地颤抖起来。吟游擦完龙骑的背部，又清洗了一下毛巾，帮他擦小腿，乃至大腿根，吟游没注意到龙骑的眼睫毛剧烈了颤抖了好几下，他只注意到了龙骑的鸡皮疙瘩，还有他有点硬了的这个事实。  
这就很尴尬了。  
说实话，吟游诗人帮他擦完身子，自己也有点忍不住，这简直就像是香甜可口的蛋糕放在饥饿的人面前一样，而蛋糕自己却什么也不知道。  
这真是太犯规了。  
要是龙骑清醒着，他还能帮对方解决一下个人问题，但是既然搭档睡过去了，暗恋他的自己还对对方上下其手，岂不是太混蛋了一点。吟游想了想帮对方盖好了被子，自己去冲了个澡。  
他在龙骑的身边躺了下来，他被酒味熏的有点醉了，好像特别容易能够睡着。  
吟游快要睡着时意识迷糊地感觉到唇上有什么温热的东西在蹭他的嘴唇，他一下子清醒过来，龙骑在用他的嘴唇蹭着他的嘴角，硬了的下半身在自己的小腹上磨蹭，对方的乳头好像隔着紧身背心硬了起来，慢慢地蹭着自己的胸口。  
对方的手还扶着自己的手臂，一边蹭动一边小声喘气，像是怕把自己吵醒一样。  
吟游的脑袋一瞬间当机了。  
他颤抖着手摸上龙骑士的胸口，轻轻揉摁了对方胸前硬挺的颗粒，成功收获了一声低低的呻吟。吟游和对方刚刚因为享受而紧闭着的眼睛对上，看见对方朦胧带着水雾的蓝紫色眼睛里一片恍惚，吟游又伸出手快速搓弄了几下龙骑的乳头，对方难耐的把另一边乳头也放在自己的胸口磨蹭，不知道什么时候，龙骑士突然睡在了自己的怀里，龙骑士咬着嘴唇无意识地在自己怀里扭动，绿眼睛的精灵睁着眼，讶异了好久，终于做起来拉着龙骑猛地亲了上去。  
两个男人的吻是很激烈的，即便双方都没有和人接吻的经验，他们还是无师自通地学会了接吻，吟游只知道用舌头顶开对方的牙齿，侵入口腔再和对方的舌头纠缠在一起，舔舐对方敏感的舌根和上口腔，一直吻到对方合不拢嘴，多余的涎水顺着下巴滴在饱满的胸肉。  
吟游觉得自己是疯了，他只知道坐在床上和对方相拥，一只手臂搂住对方的腰，手往下揉搓臀肉，另一只手揉摁对方的右乳，轻轻在乳头上上下摩擦弹动，对方的乳头好像很敏感，光是玩弄它就让龙骑的枪变得更硬了。  
龙骑在他的怀里不断发出难忍的呜咽，精灵解放了他的唇舌，转去啃咬他的锁骨和肩膀，吸允他的皮肤让他侵扰自己的印记，吟游想要把他弄哭，哭着喊只做他一个人的搭档。  
他确实可能做得到，吟游诗人试探性地往下含住龙骑士尚未被玩弄的左乳，龙骑士为突如其来的快感挣扎哭喊起来，卷曲脚趾，下身不住地在他小腹磨蹭挺动。  
吟游诗人为他的热情感到惊讶，他松开揉捏龙骑士臀肉的手，现在那片结实紧绷而有弹性的臀肉随着松手而露出一些红印，吟游诗人握住龙骑士不知道往哪放的手，让龙骑士的手扶住两人的性器撸动起来。  
光只是性器挤压就让龙骑士快活的发出一声急喘，当精灵带着两个人的手快速撸动的时候人族颤抖的像个筛子，一下子就射了出来，射的又浓又多，甚至溅到了一些到两人的脸上，小腹上。龙骑士敏感的不太正常，他的两边乳头都已经被吟游诗人给吸肿了，整个人软的像一滩水，没有使力的胸肉柔软好捏，精灵抓了一把，乳头就酸胀着和乳肉被挤压出来。他的意识好像也随着快感的叠加越来越模糊，口中盛不住的快感的唾液让他变得湿漉漉的。  
太糟糕了。  
吟游诗人红了眼眶，龙骑过于敏感的身体让他很快就射了出来，但是精灵却还硬着，他的耳朵从耳尖尖红到了耳朵根，他试探性地向龙骑士的后穴探了探，穴肉又湿又软，出了好多水，他一下就可以伸进一根手指。  
“唔嗯..啊...”龙骑士随着手指的进去发出了意味不明的语气词，胸口起伏着，乳头被玩弄的又湿又肿，再也没办法像小石子一样硬起来。  
龙骑感觉自己的穴肉被填满，有了一些满足感，实际上从刚才开始，他就有了一些神智，但是又被快感冲碎。  
吟游诗人发现进去一根手指绰绰有余，又探进去第二根，原本用来弹奏各式乐器的手并起，摩擦着龙骑的穴口。  
龙骑意识模糊地挺着腰，想让吟游诗人再插进去一些，好戳到他最舒服的点，吟游诗人插进的手指，就好像是隔靴瘙痒，怎么也不能让他舒服。  
龙骑的性器反而更硬了几分，却怎么也无法释放，吟游也浑身是汗，白皙的脸上泛着潮红，精瘦的腰肢挺动着想要插入什么东西。  
龙骑越发觉得燥热，嗓子里除了羞人的呻吟发不出任何声音，直到精灵插入第三根手指，他发出一声尖锐的不像是自己的呻吟，这才觉得找回了自己的声音。  
“唔哈..还不够...”龙骑士看着天花板，双手搂住自己的伙伴，他们贴的那么近，光是乳头蹭到对方的身体就让他觉得饥渴难耐。  
他听见吟游诗人说了一句稍等，就听到枕头被拽过来的声音，他被轻柔地扶在床上，腰下被放了一个枕头，他意识模糊，不清楚要被做什么，只是突然被分开腿，他感觉有什么凉凉的东西抵住了他的穴口，正朦胧地感到疑惑，舌头探进穴口的触感让他大声哭叫起来。  
舌头和手指的触感完全不一样，软软的快感磨的他的身体像是过了电一样，他忍不住蜷起脚趾，手指拽住身下的床单大声呻吟，可怕的快感让他想要夹紧双腿，又被对方慢慢往下分开，无边的细细密密的快感让他又射了出来。  
龙骑士的头昏昏沉沉，但是随着情欲的发泄，这个男人好像想起了什么很重要的东西，但是对方的攻势仍然不减，他分不开脑子想别的事情，只能在情欲里起起落落。  
这样的不安感让他快要哭出来，脑子里一直反复出现的名字让他的脑子清醒了一些。  
“吟游..吟游...插进来。我想要你的...”  
龙骑士无助地喊着恋人的名字，却得不到回答，他听到一声低声的喘息，正想再开口说话，却被猛地贯穿。  
呻吟梗在喉咙里叫也叫不出来，他睁大眼睛爽的几乎要翻白眼，腿根直抖，他的脑子里什么也没想，只是一片白茫茫，只有终于和所爱之人负距离结合的满足感悄然落地。  
缓了好一会儿他才看见眼前的事物，喜欢了好久的搭档压在自己的身上，腿僵硬的无法并拢，精灵白皙的脸红透了，绿色的像是琉璃一样的眼睛温柔的看着自己羞耻的样子，他的神智突然清醒了一些，这样的状况就像是在梦里，我是不是该做醒梦？  
他抬起手抚摸对方的脸，吟游诗人贴住自己的手，冲自己温柔的笑着。  
龙骑士缓了缓，把另一只手伸到自己的小腹，红着眼抬头看着精灵，挑衅般的咧了咧嘴。  
“你进来的好深...好像要插到肚子里......啊！”  
话还没说完就被红了眼的吟游诗人拽起来翻了个面抱在怀里，两只手都被身后的人拽住，平时相当有力气的近战猛男现在软的只能被拽着按在精灵的性器上。  
精灵进来的很深，阴茎的比例就像是身高一样，一开始只是浅浅的插入，后来就完全拔出来再捅进去半根。  
当精灵全部插入的时候，人族的小腿像是膝跳反应一样猛地弹了一下，吟游再往里戳了一戳，龙骑士就难耐地呻吟起来。  
“戳到了吗..？”  
龙骑士只能直摇头。  
“你的敏感点好深啊...在只有我才能戳进去的地方。”吟游诗人笑着又往里戳弄了几下。  
龙骑被他顶弄的受不了低声祈求。  
“不要了..太深了...饶了我吧。”  
吟游诗人听了开玩笑的笑了好几声，  
“龙骑士什么的，也会被降低突刺耐性吗？”  
龙骑士一听眼前一黑。  
再清醒过来的时候他已经被吟游诗人抱在怀里，他浑身酸软被抱在怀里，吟游诗人的眼睛亮亮的，好像吃饱了的小狐狸。  
龙骑泄愤似的咬了一口诗人的长耳朵，结果又被带到浴室里干了个痛。  
洗完澡浑身是情爱痕迹的两个人躺在森都的旅馆房间里搂搂抱抱，诗人凑近龙骑的耳边笑说，我知道你没醉，我搂住你的腰的时候你僵硬极了。  
谁知道龙骑把脸埋进诗人的肩膀，我本来只是想借着酒意向你告白的，谁知道被白魔那个家伙摆了一道！他肯定给我下*药了！  
诗人听了忍俊不禁。  
“我听说再冷漠的龙骑肠子也是暖的，没想到是真的。”  
“你！”  
“所以你喜欢我吗？”  
“当然啊，你不喜欢我吗？”  
“我想你就是我的月神吧。”  
“什么月神啊...”  
龙骑士和吟游诗人的事情解决了之后，四人小队就又能快乐打本了。  
真是可喜可贺啊。  
“龙骑，肠子给吟游一个。”  
“食我龙肠啦！”  
“啊，连错了。”  
……  
隔天龙骑被肛的腰疼到后跳不能，这都是后话了。


End file.
